Detention
by x0firefly0x
Summary: COMPLETE. Draco gets stuck in detention for, well, being himself. What happens when Ginny is sent to watch over him? A little something quite unexpected, that's what. DG, One-Shot Fic


Detention  
  
by x0firefly0x  
  
Summary: When Draco Malfoy is in trouble and has detention, who comes to rub it in his face? Why, Prefect Ginny Weasley, of course. A spurt of passion makes them abandon their sense, and they find something more. Something...unexpected. One shot fic. D/G  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Or Draco Malfoy. Or Ginny Weasley. So don't sue me please. If I did own Harry Potter, Hagrid would die, Sirius would be resurrected, and Draco, AND Harry, AND Ron, would be mine. And Dumbledore would elope with a pickle. Hence, the reason why it's good that Harry Potter does NOT belong to me.  
  
Author's Note: This story is written in a format that I forgot the name of...well, I learned about it in English, and it's employed in the short story "The Lady's Maid". I hope you like it.  
  
There I was, sitting in the detention room, right across from Professor McGonagall. It's really infuriating y'know, getting detention for soomething truthful in my life. So, there I am, in a shitty straight-backed chair, writing lines...  
  
"I will not call others offensive names. I will not call others offensive names," over and over. I'm telling you, Professor, I'm too good for this. Suddenly, McGonagall stands up.  
  
"Mister Malfoy, I have an errand to do. I'm leaving you under the watchful eye of a Prefect. If I hear you've been disrespectful, I will give you detention for the rest of the week," she said, all sharpish and bitchy. So the old hag leaves, and another comes in.  
  
It was one of the Weasels, I don't know which. She's glaring at me, and I smirk back, thinking, 'Hey, this could be fun.' So, I'm sitting there, slacking off on my lines, 'cause I don't give a shit about 'offensiveness' and such, I mean, naturally, as a Malfoy, and therefore a Pureblood, I *am* better.  
  
So the Weasel's advancing on me, and she smirks back. I bet the bitch was thinking about last year and that damn Bat-Bogey Hex.   
  
Well, suddenly, I start seeing things. I must've been crazy, or sick, or both, 'cause she looked *hot*. I mean, her hair was so shiny and red, and even though it's bad taste, it looked good on her. Her face was gorgeous, her body was sexy, and that *rack*...DAMN she looked good...  
  
I know, I know, you're thinking I've gone nuts! I probably was, 'cause just then I couldn't take it anymore.  
  
I grabbed her and kissed her.  
  
Yes, now I bet you're thinking of carting me off to St. Mungo's, but Merlin help me, I liked it!   
  
Now, of course, the Weasel (was it Jenny? Genie? *Ginny*, that's it.) Well, she smacked me.  
  
So I snogged her again.   
  
This time, though, Ginny didn't pull away. I think we snogged for like, a full five minutes before McGonagall caught us. You see, Professor Snape, I just couldn't help it...  
  
Of course I'll never do it again, Professor...but you see, there's one problem...I'm meeting her next week for another snog session.  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
Professor McGonagall, I'm very, very sorry. I knew I should've been doing my duty, but it really wasn't my fault. You see, I went in like you told me too, and I was about to tell him off...  
  
Yes, I know that's not my job as a Prefect, but you know, I'm a Weasley, and he's a Malfoy, and that's just what we do to each other.  
  
No, I don't mean we kiss each other, Professor!  
  
So anyways, he just looks at me, grabs me, and kisses me! What else was I supposed to do but smack him? He was so pompous...  
  
I truly don't know how that lead to when you found us, Professor. I smacked him of course, but then he kissed me again!  
  
Why did I kiss him back? Well, I can't rightly say...  
  
Yes, I was attracted to him, Professor! Who wouldn't be? You're embarassing me!  
  
Ah, but I'd *have* to see him Professor, we have a date next week!  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
Author's Note: Did you figure out who was speaking in each paragraph? I hope so...I also hope you enjoyed the story!  
  
Love,  
  
Amanda/Firefly 


End file.
